


Demasiada importancia

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras un accidente, Dumbledore intenta animar a un jovencísimo Snape para que deje de hacer tanto drama alrededor de su marca tenebrosa. Escrito para el Duelo #3 del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiada importancia

**Author's Note:**

> Tras un accidente, Dumbledore intenta animar a un jovencísimo Snape para que deje de hacer tanto drama alrededor de su marca tenebrosa. Escrito para el Duelo #3 del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .

—Le das demasiada importancia.

Tiene los ojos fijos en su antebrazo izquierdo, pulcramente arremangado. Parte de la piel interna está enrojecida y llena de diminutas ampollas que brillan ante la luz de las velas. Un poco de piel se le ha levantado y se retuerce cerca de su muñeca.

Aún le arde.

Aprieta los labios y abre el primer cajón de la mesa.

»Poppy pod…

—No —responde tajante. Abre el segundo cajón y pasa los dedos por encima de los tapones de corcho, golpea suavemente uno. Es un vial alargado con un líquido rosáceo.

Se lo echa sin miramientos. Dumbledore no es capaz de esconder una mueca al oír el bisbiseo que produce la poción sobre su piel.

Severus, sí.

—No puedes taparla siempre, Severus.

Su voz es suave, razonable. Y su mirada preocupada. Severus baja la manga metódicamente y nota la tela empaparse con la poción. Se levanta.

»¿Ni siquiera en verano?

—Ni siquiera.

 


End file.
